We All live in an apartment
by angelinpunk
Summary: Roy and ed live in an apartment, with me and my friend! What will happen? will they all get on eachothers nerves or What! Crazyness in this story!
1. Cat box chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own cheese or gum for that matter. We ran out of cheese and gum when I decided to use them in the blender, Thankfully mom doesn't use the blender or I wouldn't be writing this story. I would be dead, like that gum man, I could be wrong but I don't own FMA, but if I am wrong and I do own FMA, I would buy cows because cows make milk and we get cheese from milk and we have no cheese and I want cheese, dammit!

Authors note: My friend Kendall and me took turns writing this! Please REVIEW!

Warning: loads of funny stuff coming your way, this is what Kim (me) and Kendall look like.

Kim: eyes: brown hair: Long brown and light brown

Kendall: eyes: green hair: short gold hair

"Who flushed the toilet!" Ed yelled from the shower. " That was me! Sorry!" Kendall replied from the front room. Ed got out of the shower and got dressed and he stomped noisily into the front room.

Ed sat down next to Kim and Kendall. Roy walked in a few seconds later, "hey girls" He stated smoothly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRL!" Ed yelled. "Nothing, nothing at all full metal." Roy replied.

"Roy" Kim said, "What do you really mean?" " NOTHING! Already said!" Roy yelled impatiently as he sat down. " Television" Kendall said as she clicked the clicker to turn on the TV. "Lets get rid of Roy" Ed whispered to Kendall. "Shhhhhhhhhhh I'm watching TELE-VISION!" "FINE! I'll do it myself," Ed mumbled.

"ROY! Buy ice-cream and Soda and PIE!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ok, mother." Roy said sarcastically. Roy stood up and left but before he opened the door Kim told him to buy cat litter for their 5 cats, Mr. Smokey, Mr. Bubbles worth, Mr. Sunny, Miss Garfield and Fluff butt.

"Roy is finally gone!" Ed stated "PARTY! WE GONNA PARTY!" The full metal Alchemist sang as he attempted to dance. "Ok! You can stop now!" Kim said flatly as she pointed at Ed. " I have an idea to get revenge for dying my hair bright pink last week." Kendall whispered to Kim. "What is it?" Kim m whispered back. "Cat Box, chocolate" Kendall said with a hint of evil in her voice. "But remember last time you tried seek revenge on Ed? You threw a big rock at Ed's head but it missed and hit Roy and he fell in a comma for 2 days!" Kim said Coldly. "Oh yeah. But that wont happen This time." Kendall Stated.

"Before we put operation CAT BOX CHOCOLATE in action, lets take advantage of Roy's absence and invite ALL out military friends over!" Kim Yelled over the bombin music that Ed put on," "ok" Kendall yelled back "I'll call Hughes and he'll call people to come!" Kendall picked up the phone and dialed Hughes' number. "Hey, Hughes call people to come to our party!" "Sorry I cant" Hughes said. "I'm stalking Roy with all your friends" then he hung up. "EAT CRAP HUGHES!" Kendall yelled into the phone.

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked. "They are ALL stalking Roy" Kendall stated. "Oh, how weird." Kim replied. Mean while Ed was attempting to sing a song but he was doing very poorly at it. " Shut your face!" Kendall shouted at Ed. "Harsh much!" Ed shouted back"

All of a sudden the doorknob started to turn. "AHHHHHHHH!" Kim shouted, "ROYS BACK! TURN OFF THE MUSIC AND DO A ONE SECOND CLEAN UP!" "One second clean up?" Ed questioned. Kim raised and eyebrow as Roy walked in carrying a bag. "Was that a party?" Roy asked. "NO!" All three said in unison.

ONE WEEK LATER 

"EAR LITTER BOX EDWARD!" Kendall said smacking Ed's face in the cats litter box. Kendall held the back of Ed's head in the box despite his struggle. She let go and noticed chocolate on Fullmetal's face. "Ed" Kendall said, "you have chocolate on your face!" "AHHHH!" Ed screamed as he ran to the bathroom, Everyone laughing as he ran.

Kim: well that's it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Gum and Cheese

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA……….i wish I did though….

Kim: so…heres a new chapter, so uhhh read it! And review! And sorry I did have a few spelling errors in the last chapter…

---

After the cat box incident Kim and Kendall decide to make a cheese and gum smoothie in the blender. "Kim you got the cheese?" Kendall asked. "If you got the Gum." Kim replied. "I have a bad feeling about all this." Roy said. "Same here." Edward said back.

The blender started and then there was an immense explosion. When the smoke cleared the whole kitchen was covered in cheese, and gum. Roy is now pissed off. "OH CRAP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!" he shrieked. Kendall points to Ed. "I BLAME YOU!" she says. "Its not my fault!" Ed yelled. "I never said it was your fault, I just said I was going to blame you!" Kendall told him.

"This is confusing, who wants Ice cream!" Kim said. "Oh oh! I do!" Edward said. "Well to bad! ALL MINE!" Kim shouted, attempting an evil laugh. Kim started to run away with the ice cream she grabbed out of the fridge. "All mine! Mwhahahaha!" Kim yelled. Then she ran out of the apartment. "Ok? That was weird." Roy stated.

2 hours later Roy and Ed decide to play a game, but as soon as Ed put the Board game on the table Roy jumped up and yelled "Yatzee." (AN: the game is yatzee) and when he jumped up he hit his head on the shelf above him and fainted. "Hey Roy are you dead?" Ed said, poking Roy. "Oh well" he said and left to watch T.V.

30 minutes later Kendall walked in the room and saw Roy. "Hey Roy?" she said quietly, "HELLO! WAKE UP!" She screamed. Finally Roy woke up. "Hey" Roy said. "What happened to you to make you faint?" Kendall asked. "I was sitting here when Ed brought out a board game and then I looked down." Roy said as he looked down, COOL YATZEE!" Roy yelled as he jumped up and hit his head on the shelf above him and fainted again. "You fainted again?" Ed said peeking his head from the hallway. "Yeah he fainted," Kendall, said, "he saw the yatzee game and jumped up and hit his head." "Lets go find Kim." Ed told Kendall. "Ok, wherever she is, its ice cream related." Kendall said back.

MEANWHILE "I love ice cream, I love ice cream, cause its so good!" Kim sang as she strolled through the park, Ice cream in hand. "Oh crap I'm out of ice cream! I shall get more!" she said happily. She skipped happily back to the apartment but she bumped into Ed who left the apartment to find Kim, Kendall stayed with Roy so the Yatzee game incident won't happen again.  
"HI ED!" Kim yelled in his face. She suddenly picked Ed and threw him in a pond near by. Ed got out of the pond. "Why do I put up with this!" Edward yelled as he walked off to find Kim. After and hour he gave up trying to Find Kim and head back to the apartment. 

When Ed got back to the apartment he saw Kim and Roy throwing pillows at each other. "Burn in hell!" Roy yelled as he threw a pillow at Kim. "DIE DIE DIE!" Kim yelled back while throwing a pillow. Then Ed suddenly saw Kendall petting a duck, "awww its ok Mr. Donald." Kendall stated. "OK! I fall in a pond and everyone goes NUTS!" the fullmetal Alchemist screamed.

Everyone went all quiet after Ed screamed. "I love nuts!" Roy yelled. "I love Cashews and Brazil nuts and sunflower nuts and acorns and ICE CREAM!" Kim screamed. Everyone looked around for like 5 minutes. "Lets clean up my home since you people messed it up and NO you can't keep the duck!" "Awwwwwwwww" Kendall said disappointedly.

Everyone began to clean up then Kim found something. "Hey its gum and cheese!" Kim shouted. "Well then clean it up!" Ed yelled. "Roy and Ed look strange." "So what's your point?" Roy and Ed said in Unison. After that they finished cleaning up in silence. Then Ed said, "I want a car!"

---

Kim: so since Ed wants a car, he will sort of get one in the next chapter!


	3. Driving

Kim: onward with this story…YOU MUST REVIEW! Anyways Roy why don't you say the disclaimer..oh and sorry if I have bad grammar……

Roy: she does not own FMA and never will. Thank god

Kendall: All who don't review suck!

Ed: well that's mean.

Kendall: Shut it shorty!

Ed: --

It was about 2am in the morning, everyone was asleep except Ed, he could not sleep so he got out of his bed and he walked over to Roy's bed (AN: Ed and Roy share a room and Kim and Kendall share a room because there are 2 rooms 2 bathrooms a kitchen and a living room)

"Hey Roy" ed said quietly "errah" Roy mumbled. "can I borrow your hair curler?" ed asked. "Whatever" Roy grumbled. Ed smirked to himself and said "can I borrow your car?." "Sure whatever" Roy said half asleep.

Ed crept into Kim and Kendall's room and shook them awake. "Teach me to drive!" he demanded. "Whaa" Kim said. "Teach me to drive!" Ed repeated, this time to Kendall. "Mom I cant go to school yet…" Kendall mumbles groggily. "Fine I will teach myself" Edward told them. "School" Kendall mumbled. "Don't crash.." Kim said half awake. "WHAAT!" Kim and Kendall Shrieked.

"Ed wait we will teach you how to drive!" Kendall said. "But we can't drive" Kim said, "oh well. ICE CREAM!" "This _is_ legal right?" Kendall asked. Kim just rolled her eyes. All three of them got into Roy's car with Ed in the drivers seat, Kendall in the passengers seat and Kim in the back seat.

"Ok Edward start the car." Kendall said to him. Ed turned the car on. "ok now put your foot lightly on the pedal." Kim said. "Okie Dokie!" Ed yelled and pushed his foot hardly on the pedal. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone shrieked as the car sped down the street. Ed crashed into random things such as pots, trees, and mailboxes. Ed finally stopped the car. "is that how you Drive?" Ed asked. "Not really…." Kim and Kendall said panic stricken. "All this damage and we did not get to a stop light or freeway" Kendall said as she looked out the window to see how far they got. "Hey COOL" Ed replied like a happy moron.

"You know, I hope Roy doesn't kill us for wrecking his car." Kim said. "Hey morons, here comes Mr. Pyro now, See ya!" Kendall said as she leapt out of the car and away from the soon to be gruesome scene. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!" Roy yelled at the top of his lungs. "I drove…." Ed said with fear in his voice. "Uhhhh yeah Ed drove, See ya." Kim said jumping out of the car to follow Kendall.

"What happened to my car?" Roy questioned softly. "I drove it." Ed said. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Roy shouted chasing Ed around the car. Ed jumped in the car and started chasing Roy, in the car. Roy ran in the apartment building and looked out the window and Yelled "Ed if you-" to late Ed already drove the car into the building.

The air bags went off and Ed climbed out of the car. Roy stood there and looked at Ed with an Evil glare. "You are so dead!" Roy Yelled as he started to chase Edward. After an hour they stopped chasing each other only after Roy beat the crap out of Ed.

Both Roy and Ed sat on the couch. "Hey Roy what does the word insolent mean?" "What do I look like to you?" Roy yelled. "Ummm really tall…" Ed replied weakly. "NO!" Roy shouted at Ed. "…So what do you mean..?" Ed asked. Roy rolled his eyes and said, "I mean I don't look like a dictionary so don't ask me!" "Oh ok…. so…could I get a car?" Ed questioned. "Here let me think, ummm NO!" Roy yelled in Ed's face. "God I was only asking." Ed mumbled.

MEANWHILE: AT AN ICE CREAM STORE 

"Do you think Roy killed Ed yet?" Kim asked. "If I know Roy he only beat the crap out of Ed." Kendall replied. "Lets get back to the apartment." Kim said. So they started to walk back to the apartment with 5 bags of ice cream. When they got inside, they saw Roy and Ed sitting on the couch in silence. " Hey children" Kendall said as she broke the silence, "Is that a trick question?" Ed asked. "Hey I'm not a child!" Roy yelled.

Kendall just looked at them and sighed, "you people are hopeless." She said as she went to put the ice cream in the fridge. "But I'm not a child!" Roy said. "Like I said, HOPELESS!" " Call me hopeless child again and I'll cry!" Roy Whined. "HOPELESS CHILD!" Kendall said without expression.

Roy started to pretend cry but soon snapped out of it when Ed smacked him in the back of his head. Everyone just kinda stared at Edward wide-eyed and bewildered like. "YOU GUYS NEED A TAN!" Kim and Kendall yelled.


	4. The beach is fun

Kim: yay another chapter… (I think I have bad grammar so FEAR ME!)

Kendall: YAY! (Does that mean I have bad grammar too?")

Roy and Ed: They don't own FMA but if they did we'd be scared.

Kendall and Kim: Just to let you know we HATE Winry..so we might bash her….or kill her, just because we can.

"Oh come on Roy the beach is great!" Kim said. "NO! The beach has a grudge against me." Roy replied. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese" Kim whined. "NO!" Roy shouted, "and that's my final answer!" "Hey Kendall!" Kim yelled. "Yes" Kendall answered. Kim glanced at Roy and back to Kendall. "Ohhhhh." Kendall said and smiled mischievously. Kim and Kendall rounded on Roy and jumped him. When they were done, Roy was sitting there, his arms tied to his sides and one of Ed's toxic gym socks in his mouth with a black piece of fabric to hold it in.

Kim and Kendall grinned at their handy work. "ED!" Kendall screamed, "Help us carry Roy to the car!" "Alright!" Edward replied. "You know what, I love your ideas you guys." Ed said as he helped Kim and Kendall carry Roy into the car. Once they got Roy into the car they all just stood there. "Ed!" Kim yelled, "You drive!" "YESSSSSS!" Ed screamed as he jumped into the driver's seat of the car.

Edward started the car and drove HORRIBLY, crashing into everything in his path, until they got to the beach.

AT THE BEACH 

"Ok! Ok! Ok! STOP!" Kendall yelled as Ed attempted to park. They got out of the car and decided who got to hold Roy's head because he bites when they try to carry him all tied up. In the end Ed had to carry his head.

"Ok!" Kim said, "where to sit, hmmm?" Kim pondered while Edward and Kendall decided to get Roy wet. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Roy's muffed voice yelled. "Lets do it!" Ed said. "Yes lets" Kendall replied as they bother ducked Roy's head and body under the salty water.

"You guys get over here!" Kim yelled. "Coming!" Ed yelled. "Lets leave Roy in the tide." Kendall said. "Yeah! BYE Roy!" Ed said in Roy's ear. Roy's Eyes widened. "Get back here!" Roy screamed into the sock that was in his mouth. "CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Ed yelled loudly. Kendall and Ed snickered as they left Roy sitting in the tide.

"Alright now help me set up, then we can go in the water." Kim said. So, they set up the beach things then ran in the water. Kim and Ed got into a Jo mama fight. "Jo mama so fat she had to be baptized at sea world!" Kim screamed at Ed. "Oh yeah?" Ed said, "Well Jo mama so hairy that when you were born you were singin, in the jungle the mighty jingle…" Ed yelled back. "Well Jo mama so gat that when she went bungee jumping there bungee cord broke and she fell on the ground and went straight to hell!" Kim Yelled. "Jo mama so-" Ed stated to yell but was cut off when Kendall yelled, "SHUT THE FREAK UP!" "Ok" they both said in unison.

They herd a muffled sound a few feet away and realized it was Roy. "UNTIE ME, UNTIE ME! I HATE THE WATER!" Roy yelled muffled. Ed walked over to Roy and sat down next to him and said "Roy, I'll untie you…Once you've drown!" "WHAT! You flippin little pipsqueak!" Roy Yelled causing the sock in his mouth to fall out and hit some random person in the head. "WHO ARE YOU CALLLLING SHORT!" Ed shrieked. "You." Roy said coldly. 'THAT'S IT!" Ed yelled as he tackled Roy and attempt to punch him.

"Cut it out!" Kim said to Ed as she picked him up by his braid. "HEY! LET ME DOWN, LET ME AT EM!" Ed yelled as he tried to pry loose of Kim's grip. "No" Kim said simply, and then she brought him up on shore and buried him in the sand. "Oh great!" Ed said softly as the sand buried his face. "WHOOOOOOOOOOP!" Kendall shrieked, "Now that he is buried we can walk on him!" Kendall walked on top of Ed ignoring the screams about not breathing from Ed.

Kim walked over to Roy and sat in front of him and waved her finger in the air. "I'm not poking you, I'm not poking you." Kimberly repeated as she continued to wave her finger in Roy's face. Roy sat there looking at Kim with a 'when I get free I'm gonna kill you' look. When Kim saw him do this she backed up slowly and walked back up shore.

Meanwhile Hughes was walking down the shore. He was at the beach for reasons unknown. Hughes noticed Roy was tied up as he walked down the shore. "Hey, Roy what are you doing there?" Maes asked. Roy rolled his eyes and said, "Just free me." "Ok then" Hughes said as he started to walk to Roy. "A BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Was all Hughes heard before Kim and Kendall tackled him to the ground. "AHH what are you doing!" Maes shrieked. "You tried to free Roy, now you must pay!" Kim and Kendall yelled.

Kim and Kendall started to Tie Hughes up on shore. Meanwhile Winry was walking in the water (AN: damn why are so many people at the beach.) and she saw Roy and she thought "poor Roy" and decided to free him. So she untied him. Roy jumped up and yelled "I'M FREE!" And ran up on shore.

Kim and Kendall finished tying Hughes up and started to drag him towards the water. When they got to the water they dropped Hughes and noticed Winry was where Roy was supposed to be. Kendall and Kim both glared at Winry and ran off to plot how to kill her.

Roy walked up the shoreline and up to where Ed was buried although he did not know Ed was buried there. "Hey, Roy helps me." Ed said under the sand. "AHHHH NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH ED BUT NOW I HEAR HIM IN MY HEAD!" Roy screamed with fright. Everyone on the beach looked at Roy. He felt very embarrassed so he pointed his finger at an open space and screamed "OH MY GOD LOOK OVER THERE!" And then Roy ran and hid by the beach stuff Kim set up.

"Maybe we should drown Winry." Kendall whispered to Kim. "OH! I have it, we will dress up like evil super heroes and Kill Winry!" Kim whispered back. "Good idea but the Ed will be sad." Kendall stated. "Well then we will hit Ed on the head with a big rock until he gets amnesia!" Kim replied. "Great idea!" Kendall said.

After Kim and Kendall finished planning they packed up and took home a sandy Ed and a very mad Roy. "Thank god Roy didn't kill us yet" Kim and Kendall said as Edward drove away.


	5. Winry Will Die

Summary: Kim, Kendall, Roy and Ed dress up as super heroes and plot to kill Winry.

Super Hero names:

Roy: Human Torch

Ed: Lint Boy

Kendall: Dr. Yatchetmingchow (Yat Chet Ming Chow)

Kim: Prof. Bulberstichenstein (Bulber Stichen Stein)

Kim: ENJOY! And it would be nice if you reviewed…I WILL GIVE YOU AL SLIPPERS!

Kendall: AND I SHALL GIVE YOU AN ED SENTED CAR FRESHENER!

-

-

-

Later that day, Ed, Kim, Kendall, and Roy went home (Roy drove). Once they were home Roy and Edward raced to their room, hurriedly discussing something inaudible to Kim and Kendall.

"Okee! Roy! We shall dress up as super heroes and save the friggan day!" Edward Elric said happily.

"Super heroes?" Roy asked.

"Yes! Super heroes! …Is there a problem?"

"No, just as long as I'm not the side kick!" Roy said extra loudly.

"Awwww!" Ed whined, "why?"

"Because" Roy said, "I'm older, smarter and prettier!"

"Le gasp!" Ed gasped, "Oh no you didn't girlfriend!"

Roy and Ed then got in a loud dogfight. Kim and Kendall opened the door to find out what the entire ruckus was. They both peaked inside to only find Roy and Ed in a strange position on the bed.

"Okeeeee…. back away slowly, slowly, RUN!" Kendall screamed. Both girls ran out of the room, shrieking their heads off.

"Roooy!" Ed yelled, "GET OFF ME!"

"But, its so nice this way, don't you think?" Roy purred.

"OMFG!" Ed squealed and ran out of the room. Kim and Kendall, who had calmed down and thanks to short-term memory loss, had forgotten the 'Ed and Roy incident'. They now sat on the couch clipping their toenails with scissors. Ed ran by panting and blushing.

"OMG ED! WHAT HAPPENED!" Kim asked rather loudly.

"Roy….he….he…DID STUFF TO ME!" Ed whispered and screamed at the same time which is humanly impossible.

"Did what stuff?" Kendall asked.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU WERE THERE!" Ed yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Kim and Kendall screamed.

Roy then walked into the room, everyone stared at him especially Ed.

"Roy I cant believe you!" Ed started but before he could finish a big rock fell through the ceiling, hitting everyone on the head and giving them amnesia.

"Whoa….." Edward said and rubbed his head, "all I remember is I was gonna be a super hero and save the friggan day."

Roy nodded.

"We only remember walking back to the house" Kim and Kendall said in unison.

After a long moment of silence there was a strike of lightning and then…the evil Winry appeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone screamed and hid under the couch.

And then, in a flash the evil Winry disappeared and everything was well.

-

-

-

Kendall: That's it!

Kim: UNTILL NEXT TIME!

Kendall: you didn't have to scream

Kim: -whispers- ok…… -yells- REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Super heros or super zeros

Kim: OMG! Sorry I haven't updated this story in…forever…but me and Kendall haven't really written anything in a while….and life is stressing for me right now…I had to work at summer camp all summer and now school started….

Kendall: yup

Kim: I wrote this whole chapter! Just to let yall know.

Kendall: …..

Disclaimer: If you think I own FMA then you are trippin on some serious crack.

-

-

-

"Well…that was weird…" Kim concluded, as she looked at the imaginary dust that Winry left behind. Then she decided to sit on the floor and meditate. Kendall sighed, "I think we should Kill Winry."

"YES!" Roy and Ed both shouted and ran into their rooms. The drastically changed and came back out into the living room. Roy was dressed in a bright orange shirt that said 'Human Torch" and Red pants, he also wore a black mask that covered his eyes and Edward was dressed in his…underwear? Edward looked down at himself and looked back up, he muttered 'oops' and ran back into the room.

Kim jumped up from her meditation position, "I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" she then ran over to Kendall, "ROY IS GONNA COME OUT IN A SUPER HERO COSTUME AND ED IS GONNA BE IN HIS UNDERWEAR!"

"Umm Kim?"

"What Kendall?"

"That already happened…."

"…Darn…. my psychic ability will get better! JUST WAIT!"

Moments later Edward reappeared in a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants with a bright red cape that read 'Lint Boy'.

Kim and Kendall looked at each other then looked at Ed and shook their heads. Edward glanced at Roy, "AWAY! TO THE PIMP MOBILE!" Both alchemist ran off to Roy's beat up car leaving Kim and Kendall standing there.

"I bet they will fail." Kim started, "They are gonna get their buts whooped."

"yup" Kendall agreed and sat down on the couch flipping on the TV and watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

-

-

-

An hour later 2 figures walked into the apartment, they were beat up. Their clothes were torn and they had numerous bruises and bumps.

"Wow. What did she do to you guys."

Both Ed and Roy looked at Kim and sighed, "SHE RELEASED EVIL RABID MONKEYS ON US!" Kim backed away slowly, "What kind of monkeys?" Roy shuddered and answered, "BABOONS!" Kim stood still for a minute then ran out of the room screaming.

"KENDALL! THEY HAVE BABOONS!"

Kendall looked up from the TV, "NO!" she screamed and then ran into the garage. Kim followed, "why are you in there." Kendall looked up, she was looking through a cupboard in the garage, "I' looking for weapons of mass destruction."

"Ok…but first we need this." Kim then pulled out to name tags and wrote names on them and taped them to her and Kendall's shirt. Kim's nametag read "Prof. Bulberstichenstein" and Kendall's read "Dr. Yatchetmingchow"

Kendall made a confused look, "why do we need these?"

"So Winry doesn't know its us."

"Good plan. Good good plan."

-

-

-

Kendall and Kim walked into the front room (name tags and all) and looked at Ed and Roy who were sitting on the couch mending their ouchies.

Edward looked at the things the girls were holding in their hands, "What are those."

Kendall smiled evilly, "Flame Throwers….Flame throwers solve all problems." And with that said both girls walked out of the house.

-

-

-

Roy and Edward sat on the edges of the couch grabbing amounts of popcorn and stuffing it into their mouths as they watched some soap opera.

"NO RODNEY DON'T DO IT!" Edward screamed at the TV. At the very moment Kim and Kendall walked back into the apartment with achieving smiles, "WE KILLED HER! WHOOT!"

-

-

-

Kim: okay I'm tired now, so I'm done typing…it was a LONG day at school.

Kendall: reviews are appreciated.

Kim: yes they are.


End file.
